1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chlorotrifluoroethylene/perfluoro(alkyl vinyl ether) copolymer. In particular, the present invention relates to a chlorotrifluoroethylene/perfluoro(alkyl vinyl ether) copolymer which contains the perfluoro(alkyl vinyl ether) in a specific amount and has a specific melt flow rate.
2. Background Information
Since polychlorotrifluoroethylene is a fluororesin having good moisture proof properties, transparency or mechanical strength, it is widely used for various purposes. For example, it is molded in a pipe form and used as a level gage, or it is used as a moisture-proof film.
Since polychlorotrifluoroethylene, when used, is very easily crystallized, and loses its transparency or becomes brittle as time passes. Crystallization polychlorotrifluoroethylene is prevented by copolymerization with vinylidene fluoride. However, in this case, when an amount of vinylidene fluoride is too small, the crystallization is not prevented, while when the amount of vinylidene fluoride is too large, a melting point of a copolymer is decreased or mechanical strength of the copolymer is greatly deteriorated.